There are known heat pump air-conditioning apparatuses including a refrigerant circuit. Some of these air-conditioning apparatuses have a function of performing a dehumidifying operation (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-conditioning apparatus configured such that a compressor and an indoor fan are in a non-operating state in the dehumidifying operation, when the compressor and the fan are returned to an operating state, the compressor is switched to the operating state and the fan is then switched to the operating state and is driven at a low speed, and after that, such switching between the non-operating and operating state is repeated.